Tenya Iida's 250 Class 1-A Dorm Rules
by Sapphiria
Summary: With Class 1-A now living together in dorms, class president Tenya Iida deems it essential to set up some ground rules. If only that was the case. Between cinnamon buns, World War 3 and the fact that the rules are practically pointless to a certain Katsuki Bakugou, Class 1-A is in for the time of their lives with the silly, yet worthy 250 dorm rules thus made by Iida himself.
1. Rules 1-10

**Hi there!**

 **This came into my mind randomly whilst thinking about my other My Hero Aca story, which spoilers has chapter 3 focused on Stain and Izuku with a grand total of 22 chapters to the planned story. Anyway, enough of that. On one side, I'm writing something dark and edgy so on the other, I made this up. Yeah, we're in for a ride.**

 **If there is any rule you guys would like to see added to the 250 long list made by Tenya Iida himself, then send your requests via review (Seriously though, I don't use the PM system, sorry) and I will do my best to make them work!**

 **I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading.**

* * *

 **Rules 1-10**

 **Rule 1: No swearing of any kind around the class Cinnamon Bun, Izuku Midoriya**

"Come on, you have to agree on that," Eijirou Kirishima leant back into the sofa, hands holding the back of his head. "In every class there is one adorable, cute, innocent, pure bean that is known as the cinnamon bun."

"Oh really?" Kyouka Jirou raised an eyebrow as she looked up from her phone. "So, who this cinnamon roll in our class?"

"Definitely not Mineta, kero." Tsuyu Asui said as she walked past with a basket of laundry in her hands, her words caused the tiny named student to turn around.

"Hey! What's wrong with liking beautiful things?!" He yelled after her, only to be glared at by all of the girls in the class

"What about Uraraka?" Rikidou Satou suggested. "She does fit the criteria."

"You haven't seen her other side." Tenya Iida shivered from his armchair with a book in his hands. "Never mess with her."

"Okay, we get it, class rep knows all." Hanata Sero rolled his eyes until a large smile formed on his face. "Hey, what about Midoriya?" At the mention of his name, Izuku Midoriya looked up from his textbook with a confused look as to why the class was talking about him.

"Oh my gosh, yes!" Mina Ashido jumped into the seat beside the poor green haired boy and pulled him into a hug. "HEY, EVERYONE! LISTEN UP!" All eyes turned towards her, showing her she had their abrupt attention. "All those who agree that the class cinnamon bun is Midoriya say aye!" Eighteen different aye's returned as an answer, making the judgement clear. "Alright, it is now official!"

"If anyone wishes to join the Deku Protection Squad for the protection of the class cinnamon bun," Ochaco Uraraka announced with a beaming smile and a clipboard in her hands. "Please come and see me, thank you. Iida and I are the leaders and founders of this small organisation and I hope we can grow with your help." Before anyone could get up to go sign themselves up, Bakugou came storming through with his hands in his pockets.

"Fucking dammit, stupid fucking teacher thinking he knows fucking everything, FUCK!" When he began to open his mouth, Iida dashed over to the sofa Midoriya was sitting on and covered the poor boy's ears, with Mina placing her hands on top of his. Loud gasps from his classmates caused Bakugou to stop in his tracks and stare at them. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Do not swear around the cinnamon bun!" Iida snapped at him, glaring at the blond through his glasses. "That is the first rule of the dorms!"

"Fuck the rules." Bakugou raised a middle finger towards the class president.

"Kacchan, you do know you're saying fuck too much…" Another loud, collective gasp rose from the class. Did… did their cinnamon bun just swear?

"BAKUGOU!" A dark aura was swirling around Uraraka, her eyes glowing red with fury. There was only one thing that Bakugou could say to that.

"Oh shit."

 **Rule 2: Don't let Mina Ashido cook, full stop.**

"Guys, why can I smell burning?" Momo Yaoyorozu asked during a study session for the upcoming exam. Satou's face dropped as he rushed out of the room into the kitchen. Yaoyorozu, Kirishima, Yuuga Aoyama, Kouji Kouda and Jirou followed him cautiously until they entered their destination to find that a bombshell had gone off. Cake batter was all over the walls, the oven was on fire and holes had been burnt into the cupboard doors and the floor. Satou was yelling at Ashido, whose head was hung low with batter splattered over her front.

"Oh my, how dirty!" Aoyama gasped at the state of the room, hiding behind a nervous Kouda as not to get any of the mess on his beautiful self.

"Hey, Momo." Jirou turned to her friend as a full out argument began in front of them.

"Yes, Kyouka?" Yaoyorozu replied, wondering why she has asked for.

"Ask Iida to ban Ashido from the kitchen, as a part of the dorm rules." Ah, that made sense.

"Of course, Kyouka, I would rather we didn't have to replace the kitchen every time Ashido feels creative with food."

 **Rule 3: DO NOT, under ANY circumstances, let the girls or Midoriya ANYWHERE near Mineta's room.**

"Come on, ladies, don't be shy." Mineta peered out from around his door, using a hand to wave the group of ladies towards him. All the girls were apprehensive, none of them wanted to be near the creep when his face was contorted in such a horrific way. Luckily, a lifeline stepped forwards in the form of Sero.

"I'll see your room if you want an evaluation." He said, looking down at Mineta with a grin on his face. The grape ball haired boy shrugged his shoulders and invited the other male in. The girls stood silently for a moment or two when Sero ran out of the room screaming as if he had met the devil himself.

"Yep, never gonna go in there!" Uraraka turned around, walking away with the other girls at her heels.

"If it's bad for us, kero," Tsuyu said thoughtfully, placing a finger against her cheek with her tongue sticking out slightly. "Then how bad would it be for the cinnamon bun?" Everyone stopped dead in their tracks, thinking through what she said before all coming to the same conclusion.

"I think we should ask Iida to add another rule to the growing list." Tooru Hagakure told the others eagerly.

"Yeah, I think he should." Yaozorozu nodded in agreement before they left, ignoring Mineta's 'Come on!' from inside of his room.

 **Rule 4: Don't dance inside the elevator, it makes amazing blackmail material**

"Hey Ojiro, what are you doing?" Izuku asked, looking over the back of the sofa to the laptop in Mashirao Ojiro's lap. The karate, tail welding hero smiled at the cinnamon bun kindly before he returned his attention to the screen.

"I'm watching a video Shouji sent me in our class chat," Ojiro replied, shuffling so that Izuku could jump over the piece of furniture parkour style and take the seat next to him. "You might really like this." Pressing play, the two watched an image of Bakugou in the elevator. For a while, he wasn't doing anything until a certain Korean pop song blared over the speakers and then the dancing began. Izuku almost fell off of his seat laughing at Kacchan doing a mini version of the Gangnam Style dance, having to clutch Ojiro's arm, who was also laughing at the spectacle. Before long, the boy on screen had reached his floor and left the elevator.

"I didn't know Kacchan ever did that…" Izuku wiped a tear of laughter from his eye. "…This is news to me, and it was so funny."

"If you'd like, I'll send you a copy." Ojiro offered kindly, only to grin at the glowing eyes and the sparkles that were radiating from the cinnamon bun's head.

"Please do!"

A day later and Bakugou had no idea why everyone in the class was laughing at him and singing in Korean unless…

"DEKU!"

 **Rule 5: The Cake is NOT a lie and don't convince anyone otherwise.**

"To commemorate most of us getting our provisional Hero licenses, I have baked a cake for you all." Iida announced proudly to the gathered students of Class 1-A. "A black forest gateau cake with cherries and cream for decoration, I hope everyone can enjoy this, including Todoroki and Bakugou who are still working towards their licenses."

"Thank you so much Iida!" Izuku smiled happily and went to get a slice for himself when Shouto Todoroki grabbed his wrist gently and shook his head.

"Midoriya, the cake is a lie." He said solemnly, expression vacant to hide the internal struggle he was facing for lying to the poor cinnamon bun.

"What are you talking about Shouto?" Izuku asked, pointing to the very realistic treat on the table in front of them, cut evenly into twenty reasonable slices. "It's right there!"  
"Fuck off, Deku," Bakugou ignored the glares and the pointing from Iida to the first and most important dorm rule. "It's a lie and you know it."

"Yeah, that cake is so a lie." Jirou nodded before returning her attention to her phone. The others heard the quiet mumblings coming from Izuku's mouth before he gasped and gave them a knowing grin.

"Oh, sorry Iida…" He edged back into his seat, dropping the news as kindly as he could to their class president. "…The cake is a lie."

"I MADE THAT CAKE MYSELF, HOW ON EARTH IS IT A LIE?!" Iida yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Because it's a lie?" Fumukage Tokoyami suggested with a 'raised eyebrow' sort of tone to his voice. Iida sighed and pulled out a notebook.

"I seriously need a rule for this."

 **Rule 6: No offensive names in the class chat, see Rule 1.**

"Hey, since Iida started a class chat for us, what do you think you're going to use for your username?" Kirishima asked the group that was reclined into the bean bag seats to the side of the television screen in the main living room, as made by Yaoyorozu for complete comfort. "I'm going for 'Hard and Stiff'."

"Mine will be Alien Queen," Ashido replied, barely looking up from her phone to make sure that Midoriya wasn't around. "The hero name I WOULD have had if that bitch Midnight wasn't so uptight."

"I'm going for something short and simple," Hagakure responded, ignoring the scheming grin her pink skinned friend was sending her way. "Maybe NowUCMe?"

"Nah, Invisbitch is better!" Ashido smirked, going into the chat and setting up the name moments later. "There, done!"

"I may go for something edgy…" Tokoyami looked up at the sky thoughtfully for a moment. "…Oh, yes… MyImmortal."

"Dude, Evanescence?" Kaminari lightly punched the bird headed boy in the arm. "Totally edgy, too bad a great song of theirs was turned into a meme."

"What about yours, Kaminari?" Ashido asked, tipping her head curiously. Before he could answer her back, their phones trilled with a notification. "Oh, it's from Iida. Please don't use offensive names in the class chat, if you want to rip my face off, please see dorm Rule 1 as there are still a few that don't deserve the pain… Oh crap, I forgot about cinnamon bun."

"I guess NowUCMe isn't so bad after all!" Hagakure grinned, even though no one could see it. Ashido thought about it for a moment before shaking her head.

"Invisbitch was better."

 **Rule 7: PICK UP THE BLEEDING SOCK, AOYAMA!**

"Dude, your sock has been lying in the middle of the corridor for a week now," Jirou muttered out loud to the sparkling blond beside her. "I swear that Uraraka almost tripped over it trying to catch up to Midoriya the other day."

"It is dirty, mon amie," Aoyama replied. "I do not touch such a tres disgusting thing! Beauty such as moi's needs to stay perfect!"

"It's just a sock," Jirou raised an eyebrow at him. "And you aren't really French are you?"

"I am!" Aoyama scoffed, turning on his heels camp-ly as he left her behind in his beautiful wake. "Bonheur!"

"Dude, you still left your sock!" With a flash of his hair and his sparkly navalbeam, Aoyama was gone. Jirou looked between the discarded item of clothing and the way he exited before sighing to herself. "Iida is so gonna hear about this."

 _A month later_

"WHY IS THIS SOCK STILL HERE?!"

 **Rule 8: DON'T steal Iida's collection of glasses. It makes him VERY cranky!**

"Hey guys," Uraraka asked as she reached for her toast for breakfast. "Have you noticed something off about Iida?"

"No, I haven't noticed anything…" Yaoyorozu responded before going on the defensive. "…Why, what have you seen?"

"He's pretty cranky this morning," The brunette sighed as she buttered her toast with a yawn. "He's yelling at everything, scared Deku senseless from running into him in the upper floor corridors and has been staring creepily at almost every boy in the class."

"Oh, that…" All eyes rested on Sero, who was rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Do you know anything, if so, then you must report it immediately." Yaoyorozu demanded in her role of class vice president.

"Mineta stole his glasses collection with Bakugou's help…" As glares and raised eyebrows were sent in his direction, Sero raised his hands to wave them nervously in surrender. "…I saw them coming out of his room with the items stuck to some of Mineta's sticky balls."

"That is so wrong to say on so many levels, kero." Tsuyu stated with all of the girls nodding in agreement with her statement.

"Yeah, but I'd never think that Bakugou and Mineta would work together to…"

"BAKUGOU, MINETA! GIVE MY GLASSES BACK NOW!"

"MAKE US YOU TIGHTFISTED FUCKER!"

"AH! DON'T KILL ME BEFORE I SEE A BOOB!"

"…Do you think he heard us?" Hagakure continued, adjusting her seemingly floating uniform.

"Definitely, and I hope Iida does kill them…" Jirou ignored the raised eyebrows and sighed. "…Or at the very least ends Mineta."

"Agreed."

"Seconded."

"Third-ed!"

"I have complete agreement with that statement."

"Wow, you girls seriously hate the guy, don't you?" Sero asked.

"You have no idea." Ashido responded before taking a large mouthful of cornflakes.

 **Rule 9: When Pocket Monsters is on, don't turn over the channel or criticise it, Kaminari will fry you.**

"What the fuck are you watching?" Bakugou stared at the television screen, noticing a creature with the same powers as Kaminari. "Oh, this fucking shit. What are you lot, fucking babies?" As Uraraka, and the female members of the Deku Protection Squad, glared at him for breaking Rule 1 yet again, Kaminari froze in place.

"Seriously? Pocket Monsters is a classic! It's been on for twenty odd years now, and set in a society where animals get all the Quirks! This season is comedic gold!" To prove his point, he shoved a piece of popcorn into his mouth, only to almost choke on it due to laughing whilst eating.

"Plus, the main character is sort of relatable," Izuku added, eyes glued to the screen in front of him. "Striving to be the best you can be whilst overcoming obstacles is what we're doing to be Pro Heroes, right?"

"It's cute, I like it!" Uraraka announced suddenly, which made the unanimous descision for the class. Cinnamon bun liked it, the most dangerous girl in the class liked it, they were watching it, end of discussion. Bakugou huffed, sat down, and stole the remote before turning it to the sports channel instead. Nineteen heads turned his way, all but one of them thinking the same thing, 'You fool'.

Electiricty sparked in Kaminari's hands as he bolted upwards and lunged at Bakugou in a fit of rage. "I'll fry you so hard, you'll be the one with the short-circited brain!"

"Fuck off!" The rest of the class watched as the two disappeared with explosions going off in the distance.

"Kacchan's life is over."

"Hmm hmm." With that, the group changed the channel back over, listening out for the screams of anger and fury from a pissed off Kaminari.

 **Rule 10: No talking about Endeavor.** _ **Unless it's roasting him then go ahead – added by Shouto Todoroki**_

"Man, Endeavor is a shit hero." Kirishima groaned, only to freeze by the sight of Todoroki in the corner of his eye. "Oh crap, sorry about talking shit about your dad behind your back."

"Go ahead," Todoroki replied, grabbing a glass of water from the kitchen as he did so. "I love hearing the horrific ways a person can roast him, makes me smile."

"Hey, Midoriya," Ojiro spoke up as Izuku entered the room with his completed homework in his hands. "Didn't you basically tell Endeavor to stick it where the sun doesn't shine?" There was a sudden sound of spitting as water burst from Kirishima's mouth.

"Holy shii… fu… water, Midoriya," he imagined Iida and Uraraka killing him for breaking Rule 1 and revoking him of his Deku Protection Squad Member status. "Did you really do that?"

"Yeah, but I was furiously shaking afterwards," Izuku plopped down on the sofa with a contented sigh. "That's the second time I've ever done that."

"Second time?" Todoroki inquired, taking a seat next to his friend.

"Well, technically it was the first but I've kinda done it again, but not really and…"

"Midoriya, you're mumbling."

"…Oh, sorry! So, I kinda joined this forum thing where people chat about Superheroes and basically was a bit rude, but I was so angry at the time I…" Izuku was interrupted yet again as Ojiro's jaw dropped.

"So, you're saying that FlamingBallOfIssues was you?" Ojiro asked slowly, trying to comprehend what was being said. "That one person that everyone on the forum began praising and wanted to meet to give them a Savage Award to… was our cinnamon bun, Izuku Midoriya?"

"Mineta was snoring loudly and my room is closer to his than anyone else's so I couldn't sleep, and when I can't sleep I get really angry for some reason…" Realising what his classmate had just said, Izuku blinked twice before exclaiming. "…Wait, you guys saw it too?!"

"Heck yeah!" Kirishima grinned proudly. "We post stuff on there about Endeavor too! But, seriously, when FlamingBallOfIssues showed up for one night only, we were blown away. Midoriya, dude, welcome to the Endeavor Hating Club of Class 1-A, leave your fanboying at the front door, please." He burst into laughter with Ojiro chuckling alongside him. Todoroki shared a smile with his friend.

"I read it too, and thanks for doing that, even if you were tired and grouchy," he stood up, and walked off to the dorms. "I need to see Iida about amending that rule."


	2. Rules 11-20

**Wow, I am surprised by the amount of support this has already! Thank you all kindly for taking the time to read this weird brain child of mine.**

 **As I said last time, suggestions are taken for rules you'd really like to see. One of them made it from DBE Detonation as one request kinda matched this one and the other may show up. Anyway, have anything you want to see that's not shipping related? Then send in and fire away people! Be warned that not all requests can be fullfiled, depends if I can come up with a funny scenario or not, but I will consider each and every one when I view them, okay? But before I start, review answering time!**

 **SevenRenny: Aww, I'm glad my fic managed to keep you smiling! You're right, we must protect the cinnamon bun! Of course he's fabulous, he's Aoyama! I lost it too as I was writing it, then wondered why my brain created that idea... I'm still wondering its origins. Rule 10 is one of my favourites too! No problem, and I'm glad you liked it a lot! Hope this chapter is just as good.**

 **GotTheMovesLikeYaegar: Your username is epic, btw. I am planning on continuing until we reach 250... then maybe second year rules. Depends if you guys want them.**

 **TheTwins1-2: Well it's next time now! I hope you enjoy, T1!**

 **Style1234: I will, I so will. I'm glad this made people's days, it makes me really happy to read that my insanity made other people laugh and smile. Bakugou is always cursing at Izuku, what's new, and the elevator was a favourite of mine too.**

 **DBE Detonation: One of them made it in, can you tell which one?**

 **JirachiAtSundown: Already done that, keep him away from Mineta's room.**

 **DevilTito: Aw, thank you! I hope you like the next ten!**

 **Once again, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Rules 11-20**

 **Rule 11: Cinnamon cannibalism is not allowed on school premises, or anywhere near Midoriya.**

"What is that?" Jirou asked Kaminari, who was about to take a bite into the sweet cinnamon roll he had brought in a bakery near the school. He looked up at her with a raised eyebrow.

"A pastry, what else could it be, a piece of crap?" He replied, raising the treat to his mouth when Iida entered, gasping loudly before he rushed over and slapped the pastry out of Kaminari's hand. "What the hell was that about?!"

"How dare you eat such a thing in this dormitory!" Iida's yelling brought all of the other Class 1-A students into the main common area, staring weirdly at the commotion that had drawn their attention from what they were doing.

"What's going on in here?" Uraraka asked cautiously, knowing a shouty Iida was not a happy Iida.

"Kaminari was breaking Rule 11!" She raised an eyebrow at his answer, turning to the others who had the same look of confusion as she had.

"I didn't know there was a Rule 11 yet," Yaoyorozu thought out loud, placing her chin on her hand. "When was it made?"

"Just now and… MIDORIYA, PUT IT DOWN!" Iida dashed back over to Izuku, who had picked up the dropped pastry and was looking at it curiously. The class president snatched it back, checking to make sure a bite hadn't been taken out of it. "Thank goodness, it hasn't been eaten yet."

"Iida, what's the matter?" Izuku asked carefully, worried about his friend's mental state of sanity.

"As a cinnamon bun, it is considered cannibalism if you eat another cinnamon based item," Iida announced loudly. "Any eating of a cinnamon roll or bun will be considered as such to Midoriya's kind and thus is banned from the campus!" Considering most people didn't really like cinnamon based treats, they were okay with it with the members of the Deku Protection Squad deciding to yell at Kaminari for his idiotic mistake. Bakugou just stared at them with an open jaw.

"You're all fucking crazy."

 **Rule 12: Do not attempt to worsen Bakugou's mood, it will just be like signing a death wish**

A loud group of screams echoed around the dormitory as suddenly; Jirou, Kirishima, Kaminari and Mineta rushed through the common room acting as if they had just seen a ghost.

"What's wrong with…?" Tsuyu tried to ask before she was quickly interrupted by Kirishima.

"Can't talk, hafta run!" He exclaimed as the small group disappeared from sight. Tsuyu gave Ojiro a raised eyebrow, to which he responded with a shrug of the shoulders. First she considered them to have seen something horrific but Mineta was there with them, so that wasn't the case. The only other thing that she could think of was…

"I WILL FUCKING KILL ALL OF YOU!" Bakugou flew through the common room with explosions from his hands propelling him along until he vanished in the same direction that the other four went in. The two on the sofas watched as Iida comically used his Quirk to catch up to the others yelling that Quirk usage in the corridors was not allowed, even though it wasn't directly a rule. For a while, no one entered the common room and there was silence, minus the explosion and screams that followed a few minutes after the Iida appearance. Before either of them could stand up, Sero walked in and sat down next to Tsuyu sighing.

"They really shouldn't have done that."

"What did they do?" Ojiro inquired curiously.

"Signed a death wish, that's what!" Sero groaned, turning his body so the other two could see his mouth. "Those four used the nickname that Midoriya uses for Bakugou, and the guy had already woken up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Even Ashido is keeping well clear."

"Was it just the nickname, kero?" Tsuyu added, knowing that wasn't the only reason as to why Bakugou exploded as violently as he had then.

"Nah, they were teasing him about the nickname too," The tape dispensing student picked up the remote and turned the TV on. "Saying how he liked it which is why he's never corrected Midoriya on it. Bakugou wants to change his known nickname to Lord Explosion Murder, but everyone thinks Kacchan is better for making him mad."

"Like I said," Tsuyu settled in to watch the movie that had started on the channel that the TV had last been on. "He doesn't have the temperament to be a Pro Hero, kero."

"WHAT WAS THAT, FROG FREAK?!"

"See?" She ignored the two boy's horrified expressions as the sound of explosions came closer to the common room.

 **Rule 13: Contraband items are not allowed inside the dorms –** _ **And that means Adult Magazines too, Mineta. Added by Momo Yaoyorozu**_

"Mineta, what is this?!" Yaoyorozu fumed as she held out a disgusting magazine between her thumb and forefinger. A small crowd had gathered around her, Iida and a crying Mineta to see the little pervert get his just desserts, after the class cinnamon bun had been taken out of the dorm to have a conversation with All Might.

"Nothing, give it back!" Mineta cried, jumping up to grab the offending article.

"Mineta, this is atrocious!" Iida shouted angrily, placing his hands on his hips with his glasses flashing white light dangerously. "Such a magazine is not welcomed in a school environment!"

"It's welcomed in a Mineta environment!" The ball haired student wailed back, just wanting to look at the ladies the magazine held within its pages.

"We can report this to Mr. Aizawa and he could have you expelled for this," Yaoyorozu snarled at him. "Think of what that would do to your future career as a hero, no school would take you on after an expulsion from Yuuei! Whilst I'm at it, who else has contraband on them?" Her glare turned to the crowd.

"I checked, pocket knifes are okay, I think…" Satou muttered, bringing the cased thing out of his pocket. "I mostly use mine for the intricate details in my confectionary and baking, the other parts are basic cutlery to eat with."

"That's fine," Iida confirmed, knowing Satou wouldn't do anything wrong with such a handy tool. "Anyone else?"

"My beauty products make moi fabulous," Aoyama jumped forwards, sparkles gleaming around his face. "But no one in class is asthmatic, mon amie!"

"Those are fine too." Yaoyorozu nodded at him, still baffled as to why the not French guy would think 'I Cannot Stop Twinkling' would be a good hero name.

"I have a hidden stash of drugs in my room." Kirishima grinned.

"WHAT?!"

"I'm kidding man, I'm kidding… it's actually flammable liquids." Almost instantly, Iida collapsed to the ground in a dead faint, with Hagakure having to slap his face to try and wake him up.

"Seriously, Kirishima?" Yaoyorozu sighed as she shook her head at the hardening Quirk student. "You had to take it too far."

"IT WAS FUNNY AND YOU KNOW IT!"

"The worse part about this is I do know it was."

 **Rule 14: No loud music after 10, I mean it Jirou!**

Mina Ashido groaned as loud music from the floor above kept her awake. Despite her bubbly personality deemed her a late-night party goer, Ashido retained her energy by sleeping for a long time. It was almost three in the morning and she hadn't slept a wink. Having had enough, she got out of bed and climbed up the staircase to the floor above her head, not using the elevator as to not wake anyone else up. As she reached the room that was causing the infernal racket, she was shocked to see an equally tired Midoriya walking over with his pillow being clutched in his arms like a teddy bear.

"Oh, hey Midoriya," she tried hard to remain calm as she knew the noise wasn't his fault at all. "Couldn't sleep either?"

"No, this music kept me up…" He yawned loudly and turned to the room in question. "This is Jirou's room, right?"

"Right," Ashido rolled up her pyjama sleeves with gritted teeth. "And I'm going to tell her to SHUT THE HELL UP AND… oh …WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"

"Oh… Ashido… Urhh… it's not what it looks like!"

"DAMN RIGHT ITS NOT!"

"Please, let us explain!"

"OH YOU WILL EXPLAIN!"

"Well…" The scene in front of them was one of carnage, packets opened all over the floor, crumbs littering the furniture with a few guilty faces staring up at them.

"YOU WILL EXPLAIN WHY I WASN'T INVITED TO A MIDNIGHT SNACK SLEEPOVER!"

 **Rule 15: The words 'Holy Stinking Supercrap' must never be uttered ever again, EVER!**

"Hey All Might," Izuku asked his mentor as the others were practising their Quirks with the teachers watching on to make sure there were no injuries. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, young Midoriya," All Might replied, smiling down at his successor. "Now fire away!"

"I want you to promise not to do the thing I'll say ever again." Izuku seemed nerved by what he was asking, probably due to the weight and responsibility of asking his idol such a request.

"I promise."

"Pinky promise?" All Might raised an eyebrow, but pinky promised to the green haired student.

"Pinky promise."

"Cross my heart and hope to die promise?" Okay, now this sent alarm bells ringing.

"Please get to the point, Midoriya!" Izuku gulped at All Might's stern tone of voice and steeled himself for the reaction that was to follow.

"Well…" The boy felt the stares of all of his classmates on his back as he finally let the words slip from his mouth. "…Promise never to say 'Holy Stinking Supercrap' ever again, ever!"

"What?" The ex-Pro Hero looked down at his successor and protégé with a frown, why was that phrase so bad that Izuku of all people had to ask him to never say it again.

"The class thinks its weird and a old fashioned way to hide swearing, and that literally breaks Iida's Rule 1 with no swearing and as such, the class doesn't want to hear it again because teachers shouldn't be exempt from rule breaking and…" Izuku's rambling was cut off by a gentle tap on the shoulder.

"You were rambling again, my boy," All Might was still smiling, which seemed to be a good thing. "If the class deem it against the dorm rules, then I will follow those rules and refrain from using it again."

"Really?" At his mentor's nod, Izuku jumped for joy with a smile of purity radiating from his face. "Thank you All Might, you're the best!"

"Glad to be corrected, young Midoriya, now back to training!" As the classmates watched on, they realised sending Midoriya in was a good thing, he was All Might's favourite after all. Collectively, they shared the same thought.

"Finally!" Or, as in the mind of a certain Katsuki Bakugou…

"About fucking time!"

 **Rule 16: No running in the corridors, no sock skating in the corridors, no acid skating in the corridors.**

"Whee! This is fun!" Hagakure half giggled, half screamed as her visible knee-high socks skidded against the polished surface of the ground floor corridor, that led to the kitchen. "Why haven't I done this before?!"

"Sock skating is the best!" Kaminari yelled as he followed suit, not skidding but actually using the lack of friction to pretend he was a figure skater on ice. "Look at me, I'm dancing!"

"More like gymnastics but whatever," Jirou snarkily commented as she flew past, holding onto Tokoyami's Dark Shadow as it dragged her along the floor. "Bet you can't beat me to the end!"

"Oh, it's on!" He accepted her challenge and increased his speed, only to lose even after diving for the finish line.

"Maybe being lighter might make me faster," Uraraka noted, touching the sole of her feet with one hand and her shoulder with the other before trying it out, whooping for joy as the air resistance made her hair ruffle with the wind currents. As she skated, she didn't notice the innocent form turning around the bend. "Huh? DEKU LOOK OUT!" She crashed into him and the two tumbled into the kitchen, causing a racket.

"That sounds nasty!" Ashido winced before she grinned viciously. "Alright, my turn!"

"Ashido, darling!" Aoyama cried out. "Wait, S'il vous plaît!" Of course, she didn't, and began skating down the corridor using her Quirk, burning the smooth surface and thus ruining it for the others. She apologised profusely, bowing for her mistake as Iida pulled out his notebook again.  
"One broken nose, two concussions and a damaged floor," He instantly began to write a new rule down to add to the ever-growing list the class had created since entering the dorms. "Definitely going in the rule book."

 **Rule 17: Do not bother Todoroki when he's napping or you may be frozen.**

Sero couldn't help himself as he entered the common room to find Todoroki fast asleep on one of the sofas. This was the first time he could ever consider the dual Quirk user as adorable but it was a nice change. Todoroki looked at peace as he dozed away, which made what he was about to do cruel and unjustified. Heading to the kitchen, Sero grabbed a paper plate and covered it with whipped cream, cold whipped cream that would make the other teenager jump up in his sleep for an amazing blackmail video. Sero tiptoed back into the room, holding the plate above his head as he stood in front of Todoroki, aiming for the face when a quiet voice made him stop in his tracks.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." With that, he was frozen in place with an icy blast. It was the Sports Festival all over again.

 _Later_

"Todoroki, release your fellow classmate now!" Iida groaned as Todoroki remained in his earlier position. Behind them, Kirishima, Uraraka and Tokoyami were trying to break the ice with their Quirks combined.

"He shouldn't have tried to pie me," Todoroki yawned, opening one eye slightly as he spoke. "I'll unfreeze him once he apologises."

"How can he do that doofus?!" Uraraka shouted over. "He's covered by the ice, he can't speak!"

"Exactly," Todoroki smirked. "That'll teach everyone to not interrupt me or prank me whilst I'm sleeping."

 **Rule 18: The Bakugou video from last week is now the Class Introduction video, no ifs or buts about it.**

"WHAT THE FUCK?! WHY IS THAT UP THERE! GET IT FUCKING DOWN!" It was normal to hear Bakugou swear/yell/curse about something, but this time was different from the rest. A week ago, a video had recorded him dancing in the elevator of their dorms – not that Bakugou dismissed the claim that the blond on recording was him – was shared amongst the class members of 1-A but one such passing, to a certain Izuku Midoriya, had made it viral.

Everyone in Yuuei had seen the video at least once and everyone agreed how funny it was. With Yuuei now creating a website to showcase their classes, students and facilities to the general public, with as little information as they can to keep villains at bay, each class was tasked with choosing a video that represented their class to go at the top of their class page.

Funnily enough, Bakugou's recorded dancing was the one the class had gone for.

And by that the entire class, minus Bakugou, had voted for it.

"We had a democratic vote on which video we would place up there," Yaoyorozu replied with her hands on her hips and a glare beaming at him from her eyes. "Almost everyone in the class agreed for this one to be placed. Whilst it doesn't show our class' Quirk strengths, it brings our sense of humour across wondrously."

"I WASN'T FUCKING THERE!"

"You were, Kacchan," Bakugou growled at Izuku, who managed to steady his nerves before speaking up again. "You just ignored us and watched TV."

"And as such, you didn't vote and the unanimous decision was made." Yaoyorozu finished before turning around and leaving. "Hope you like it because we aren't changing it. No ifs, no buts. Got that?" All that followed her was the following;

"I hate this fucking class."

 **Rule 19: No arguing about Hero Names, no matter how awful Grape Juice is. (HEY! – Minoru Mineta)**

"Seriously, why can't I have Alien Queen?!" Ashido sighed as she put her feet on the coffee table, ignoring Iida's stare expertly. "It's cool and people would find it cool too! It's better than Pinky!"

"At least it's not as bad a name as Lord Explosion Murder, kero." Tsuyu told her truthfully.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FROG GIRL?!"

"My honest opinion, don't like it… get out." Someone mimicked the airhorns of roasting with their vocal chords whilst everyone else crowded around her and yelled out in awe of what Tsuyu had done, no one roasted just like she did.

"At least even that is a better name than Grape Juice." Jirou muttered, staring over at Mineta, who was gasping at her words.

"Grape Juice is better than that!" Mineta scowled, crossing his arms and pouting like a child.

"You have to admit, even I Cannot Stop Twinkling is better than Grape Juice, at least the former fits the hero better." All eyes rested on Izuku, who had just spoken. No way, there was no way that their cinnamon roll had roasted someone to their face whilst not in a grouchy, half-awake mood. Well it was and most of the boys, with Jirou, Ashido and Hagakure, crowded around Izuku copying what they had done with Tsuyu.

"Excuse moi?" Aoyama raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow at the boy with a green bird's nest for hair. "My name is perfection, you can't deny my sparkles."

"You can't," Izuku agreed. "Which is why it's better than Grape Juice. Sticky Bomb would have been a better name."

"Pervert would be more accurate." Ashido announced proudly as Mineta cried rivers of tears. Iida, having smirked at Midoriya's earlier comment, sighed and settled everyone down, at least until the girls decided that Mineta's Hero name would be Pervert.

 **Rule 20: Do not envision another All Might VS Endeavor fight by forcing Midoriya and Todoroki to engage in combat**

"No, I won't," Todoroki sighed, turning up the volume on the television. "Now stop bugging me about it Kirishima."

"Come on!" Kirishima argued, standing in front of Todoroki's line of vision. "It would be awesome, as if a mini All Might was fighting a mini Endeavor! You against Midoriya in the greatest rematch ever! I mean, your Quirks match theirs almost to a T!"

"I am not Endeavor!" Todoroki growled, looking away from the spiky haired male, who was wasting his time.

"I know you're not, I'm a part of the Endeavor roasting page on that hero forum but you know it would be cool! You could test how far you've come since the tournament!" The pestering was starting to wear thin at the dual Quirk user's patience, so he decided to give in for the moment.

"Alright, if it is okay with Midoriya, then we'll fight."

"Great! I've got Kaminari working on that right… now… HOLY FUCK, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" Todoroki had to hide his smirk as the electric Quirk owner came in battered and bruised, presumably due to the force of multiple punches.

"I got yelled at, I got punched at, I got kicked at…" Kaminari groaned as he limped towards the kitchen for a medicine that would immediately heal him. "…It's safe to say Midoriya isn't in with the idea."

"In that case, I'm out too." Todoroki stood up and went to leave. "Good luck next time, you probably won't succeed then either." He went to his dorm room, passing a confused Yaoyorozu who must have met an angry Midoriya along the way.

"Should I ask what that was about?" She questioned, only to freeze from the chuckle her friend was making.

"Best not to, but in short… those idiots deserved it."


End file.
